A Different Perspective
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: The Klaine coffee shop scenes from BIOTA from an elderly woman's POV. It involves them making up and a happy ending, sorta, that didn't happen, I can guarantee you that.


I remember that day well.

My brother Herb and I were just for coffee at the local shop, Lima Bean I believe it was. Our other brother, Brian, had been killed this day when he was 16.

It was the old days, where being… like him was considered extremely bad. Much worse than now, where you just get taunted.

He had just told our parents about his… preferences and my parents had exploded. They told him to leave and stop disgracing our family. Years later now, they say that they were going to let him right back a few days later, but I doubt it. Even if, they didn't have a chance.

I believe it was a few hours after he was kicked out. He had ran to his best friend's house, stating his problem. But alas, his parents had been notified about Brian's preferences and when he arrived at their house, he was met by everyone ignoring his knocks and doorbell rings. So he ran once more.

He was soon met by a gang of boys. They had figure out as well somehow, one pulled out a knife, and Brian was impaled, he was instantly killed. Only Herb and I were at the funeral, as the whole family still thought him a dishonor and weren't about to "wish him fun in hell".

Since then, I made special effort to convince this modern society to be more accepting. Sometimes I shared my story, I just wanted to make it known that he died for a reason.

So there I sat, 59 years later in my 70s. Still unmarried, hanging out with my brother. I saw these two boys walk in. They were laughing as they got their coffee, but as they sat down, it turned rather serious.

One of them was on his phone, saying something about meeting someone somewhere. He hung up as he sat and turned to the other boy, who had a rather high pitched voice. He said something about a girl, Rachel, asking him out. Immediately they both began laughing. The high pitched boy said something about a "girl crush". One could only assume that it was odd to these boys about a girl liking one of them, which made one believe one or both of them were gay.

The one with the phone got up to get something from the condiment area, and the high pitched one realized something. In mid-sip he paused and asked the other boy why he said yes, and that he shouldn't lead this girl on.

If it wasn't clear already, the phone one was probably gay.

But then he walked back, saying "Who says I'm leading her on?"

Obviously this shocked the high pitched one. He stared at the other one in disbelief. Maybe he was thought to be gay, but apparently wasn't? This was rather confusing…

The high pitched one expressed his disbelief to the other one, who began talking about how he kissed this girl and rather enjoyed it. But according to the high pitched one, he was drunk during said kiss. Wow, these boys are much like a television show, so dramatic.

The one who kissed the girl tried to justify going on this date, he insisted that there was no harm in one date.

Then the high pitched one finally cleared most things up for me. He hissed at the other boy, saying that he was gay and evidently named Blaine. The boy called Blaine began to express his doubt in this label, saying that he never even been in a relationship and that perhaps he was to discover what he actually likes at this time. Once more the high pitched one expressed disbelief.

Blaine then said something that clearly angered the high pitched one, as he began to say that the other boy couldn't possibly be bisexual, because it was really only an excuse for scared boys to act straight and still get their gay satisfaction needs. Blaine questioned the high pitched one's irritation and the boy began to talk about how he looked up to Blaine, and how proud he apparently was about his sexuality, which apparently used to be gay but was now bisexual. He accused the boy of going back "in the closet" which I assume was the term for acting straight despite being gay.

Blaine began to calmly try to tell the high pitched one that if this sudden change in attraction was confusing for him, than it was even more for himself. That the high pitched boy was lucky to know exactly who he was.

The high pitched one sarcastically remarked on how he was lucky enough to apparently get chased out of his school by a bully, who had evidently threatened his life, for being who he was, which I can safely assume was gay.

They began to get really angry as Blaine compared the high pitched one to the bully who had chased him out of his school, saying that he was doing the same thing to him. The high pitched one again replied with a look of extreme disbelief in what was going on. Blaine started to get awfully angry, saying that he thought the high pitched boy was above judging people like him because of his past problem with the same thing. He said a harsh goodbye and stormed out, leaving his coffee behind untouched, but turned back and snarkily said that he'd had said bye but he wouldn't want to anger the high pitched one more.

The high pitched one watch Blaine leave with tears forming in his eyes. He slumped down in his seat and attempted to blink back his tears. He sipped down some of his coffee and set it back on his table. He wiped a few stray tears that had gotten out and pulled out his own cell phone.

This fight had unmistakably upset the high pitched boy very much. He must have been exceptionally close to the Blaine boy. Perhaps he was a hopeful suitor upset over the boy possibly liking girls now. Or maybe he was friends or related to someone with a similar situation. Maybe he was related to the boy, perhaps a younger brother who was upset that his older brother had made a 180 and was no longer a very good role model to be like.

He looked through his phone a bit and then brought it up to his ear.

He began to explain his fight to some person whom he called what I believe is a car brand, Mercedes or Lexus or something like that, and that he needed a ride home as he had been driven there by the Blaine boy.

Soon he hung up and collected his things, and threw out his and Blaine's practically untouched coffees and left.

I shared a quick knowing glace with Herb, as if we both understood this situation, but we weren't about to talk about someone else's business as if it was a show we were watching.

A few days later, Herb and I returned to the coffee shop. We didn't expect to see the high pitched boy there once more, this time sitting with a rather loud girl.

Quickly we sat near their table, though we'd never admit it, we wanted to know how this whole thing had turned out. The girl could have been that Lexus person and they could be talking about the situation.

We sat down in time for the girl to begin putting on a lip balm, stating she "couldn't wait to lay one on him."

I assumed that she meant she was going to kiss someone.

The high pitched boy began to express his doubt about this, revealing that this girl was named Rachel. Perhaps the Rachel Blaine had gone out with. He began to tell her that there was no way he'd win in this situation. Apparently he thought Rachel was someone who cared if he won at something, she obviously wasn't as the next words out of her mouth were 'who cares about you buddy?' She began talking about how this could get her a boyfriend that could give her "vaguely Euro-Asian looking children", and "keep up with her vocally". This girl was evidently rather stuck up.

Then I saw the high pitched one's face light up, I followed his gaze to see that the Blaine boy had walked in, looking rather sad and lonely. The high pitched one muttered breathlessly how Blaine looked "dreamy as ever."

Rachel got up quickly, telling the high pitched one to wish her luck, he obviously didn't want to, so he didn't. Not that it'd made a difference as she walked away five seconds later.

She approached the Blaine boy; clearly she was the Rachel he had dated as he greeted her with enthusiasm. She hastily grabbed his face and kissed him.

I heard the high pitched one muttering under his breath, hoping, apparently, for her to fail at whatever she was attempting.

The two broke apart and Blaine gave her a thoughtful look. He proceeded to tell her, while looking at the high pitched boy, that he was "100% gay."

Inside I cheered, I figured that this meant a victory for the high pitched one, who seemed rather miserable without the Blaine boy when he had stormed out that day.

I looked up to see that the high pitched one had walked over to "console" Rachel, who looked oddly happy. The Blaine boy had disappeared.

She said something about this experience being "amazing", she planted a kiss on the high pitched boy's cheek and ran off. The boy continued to stand there, obviously waiting for something. Then the Blaine boy came back out.

First he questioned Rachel's absence, but eventually, after an explanation, ordered himself a coffee and walked back to sit with the other boy.

The high pitched boy sipped his coffee, clearly wanting to say something. Eventually he just blurted out a rather loud apology. Blaine just chuckled and a stated that he was the one who should be sorry.

"I shouldn't have compared you to Karofsky, Kurt. I'm really sorry, you're nothing like him."

From what I gathered, Karofksy was the boy who bullied and threatened the high pitched one, who was named Kurt, and was nothing like the bully.

"Look, can we just put this all behind us?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, besides, all great friendships have fights."

Kurt smiled widely at this, but in that smile was a hint of sadness. Apparently he liked being this boy's friend, but considering their blowout arguments, he wanted to be something more.

He collected whatever feelings he might have had right then and asked Blaine how his date with Rachel was.

"Oh just awkward." Blaine stated laughing. He rushed into a long monologue about how he and Rachel had dressed up as seventies characters and gone to see 'Love Story'. He apparently knew that the whole date was wrong the second Rachel attempted to hold his hand. He had tried to give her subtle hints that his feelings towards her had changed and remind her of his sexuality by mouthing the girl's dialog in the film. But she just took this as a thought that Blaine only knew her dialog.

Kurt giggled and commented on the story as Blaine told it. He obviously really like Blaine. I just found it adorable.

Then Blaine paused, "Can I be honest?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Of course." He said, rather breathlessly.

"Throughout the whole date," he placed his hand over Kurt's, which was conveniently on the table; Kurt blushed deep red, "I was thinking about you."

Kurt blushed even redder.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt questioned, blushing once more at his stutter.

"I just," Blaine thought about how to word his thoughts correctly. "I was imagining that Rachel was you, and I was on a date with you. When she held my hand, all I thought was that it wasn't soft like yours. And when I dropped her off, I was gonna kiss her but… she just wasn't you. I was even gonna imagine it was you and kiss her anyway, but I couldn't do it."

Kurt was now completely red in the face and was looking down at his lap with a smile on his face.

"You seem really weirded out by this," Blaine said nervously when Kurt didn't respond. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just thought that when you told me you thought I was gonna ask you out and you made that 'When Harry Met Sally' reference, that you had liked me but obviously you don't and now you ha-"

Kurt cut off Blaine's endless chatter by placing a pale finger on the boy's lips.

"A-are you saying you like m-me?" Kurt asked, stuttering once more and looking angry about it.

"Well, yeah." Blaine said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, I- I like you too."

Blaine smiled widely. They finished their coffees in silence and just sat there admiring one another. It was amazing, as if they had just become a couple and they didn't even need a sappy romantic movie kiss. All they needed was Blaine's hand on Kurt's, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

It was just true love.

Suddenly I felt like I was intruding. I finished my drink and asked Herb to throw out our trash. As I grabbed my coat, I walked up to the boys and wished them good luck. They just gave me confused, yet thankful looks. I heard them talking about how "that was odd" and "hey, weren't they here last time?" as Herb and I left.

I knew these boys would make great progress for the community of gay men. I knew, if he were alive, Brian would be proud at his people's development. These boys were going to make the world feel that much more comfortable about gay people, and soon, it wouldn't be considered bad at all.

It's because of these boys I will be able to die happily one day, and tell Brian about them when I get to heaven, where I know he is.

**A/N: I had a hard time ending this, I think it's good enough right?**

**Did you see the old people looking at the Klaine fight? I wanted to write a story in their POV and I wanted to write a makeup scene for when Blaine comes out of the bathroom (did you notice how Rachel just walked away after Blaine asked her to save her spot? Bitch…), so this kinda come to me. I know they made up, I doubt they got together but come on, I'm not gonna write something with them just ending up friends; I don't roll like that (I roll like Draco).**

**Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't so I can improve on my writing. **

**KTHXBAI**


End file.
